


Grounded

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants Neal to realize something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

"When was the last time you felt the earth beneath your feet, Neal? Not concrete just your toes and the ground below?"

"What brought this on, Peter? You usually don't have deep thoughts like this before midnight and a bottle of wine."

"I can be introspective whenever I want. So deal." Peter continues, "I know that it is a rare day when I look up at the sky and think about the clouds. But in all of your years of running it pains me to think of how much you missed in your constant hurrying from country to country. And then there was prison. Cement and metal were the only things you were allowed to see, nothing living, nothing hopeful, all soul crushing."

"Peter, stop talking. You are beginning to scare me."

"Sorry. I just don't like thinking about you missing out on life's simple pleasures."

Neal is more confused than ever, but happy that Peter stopped talking. Peter opens his mouth again and Neal audibly sighs.

"Let's go on a walk. You and me. There is this place between the trees where they block out every building from view."

"Do I even have a choice?"

"What do you think Neal?"

"Fine, but only because you need to get this strange mood you're having out of your system."

It's 7 am on a Saturday morning. The streets are populated but sparsely. Peter leads the way the four blocks to the park.

When they get to Peter's favorite spot, Neal has to admit that it is a little breathtaking.

"Take off your shoes and I'll do the same."

"What was that? I think you just told me to take my shoes off. Are you crazy?"

Peter leans back against a giant tree and uses it to stabilize himself so he can raise one foot and remove the shoe and sock and then the other. The morning dew has made the ground damp and Neal notices that Peter's feet start to sink into the wet dirt.

"Listen Neal, it is important you stay grounded. You have lived your life without strings and I want to show you that there is another way to live. I want you to have a reason to stay. I know there is nothing I can say to convince you one way or the other. So I am going to try to show you instead. Now take your shoes off. Please."

"When you said I needed to stay grounded, I didn't think you meant literally with the actual ground."

"Shoes," Peter commanded with a voice that sounds more like what Neal is used to hearing.

Neal obliges, taking off one shoe and then the other, and lays them next to Peter's. The mud feels foreign under his toes, but it's not unpleasant. Peter stands behind Neal, holding him close and begins to whisper in his ear.

"I don't know what you see and what you don't," Peter says softly. "But if you're patient and look hard enough you will find that the best things in life are free and don't require being stolen or forged."

Peter then lifts his right foot and covers Neal's right foot with it. Peter smears the mud on the top of his foot. Making a delightful squishy sound in the process. Peter takes a minute to stay quiet and listen to Neal's breathing. It is calm and even. Peter is happy with his success.

As the mud becomes warmer under his feet, Neal flexes his toes in an effort to dig deeper into the mud. Peter smiles and nuzzles Neal's neck with his nose. For once, and hopefully the first of many times, Neal doesn't fight against what Peter is trying to show him and just absorbs all that Peter is giving him. Peter closes his eyes for a second.

"Come on, Neal. Let's go home. Elizabeth is probably up right now and wondering where we are. She doesn't know about this spot. It is ours only."

Neal shook his head as he understood his socks were currently being ruined by his muddy feet, but he couldn't care less. It was worth it.


End file.
